If I ever lose my faith in you
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: {songfic} Yugi feels like Yami doesn't believe in Yugi yet that is the total oppisite (YYxY)complete


If I ever lose my faith in you  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Pairing: Guess YyxY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
YyxY4ever: My first songfic so do easy on me  
  
Yugi: She worked really hard on it  
  
Yami: Yes, yes she did  
  
YyxY4ever: Thanks guys  
  
Yami&Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yugi: on with the fic  
  
//blah// Yami to Yugi /blah/ Yugi to Yami "speech" ' thoughts' ~lyrics~  
  
~ You can say I lost my faith in science and progress~  
  
Yami and Yugi were both running very fast to there sixth period class, which was science. They had a very nice yet, strict teacher especially if you were late. They had a lab today so if they were late they wouldn't get to do this lab. Yami was Yugi's lab partner and with out him Yami would be lost in science, completely. They made it just in time as the bell rung.  
  
"Man, you boys are lucky." Mrs. Chow-Gove said as she was smiling warmly at the two boys.  
  
"Thank you" Yami and Yugi said in unison while bowing to show respect to their elders.  
  
"Anyway, take your seats in the lab room please." She said more in a statement then a question. "Yes ma'am"  
  
When Yami and Yugi took their seats they were being assigned to be able to identify which blood transfusion would be safe with another.  
  
"Yami A cant go with B blood remember?" Yugi said before Yami mixed in a chemical with another that would seem like if they were doing a transfusion. Yami just gave Yugi a look, which indicated that he knew what he was doing, which he didn't.  
  
~You can say I lost my belief in the holy church~  
  
"Oh, god please don't let it explode" Yugi prayed to God.  
  
"Yugi your god isn't necessary right now I know what I'm doing." Yami claimed yet as soon as he put the two chemicals together the mixture turned green which means that they had killed the pretend person they did the transfusion to.  
  
"You killed him," Mrs. Chow-Gove teased.  
  
~You can say I lost my sense in direction~  
  
After school, and also after scolding from Yugi, Yami decided to take Yugi to the new ice cream shop. Yami was going plainly in the wrong direction while Yugi was following until he finally spoke up.  
  
"Yami we are going the wrong way." Yugi said quietly as he was till following Yami as Yami's eyes darted towards Yugi.  
  
"Yugi I think I would know where we're going." Yami said as if he was arguing with his wife about getting directions.  
  
"Yami we are at the game shop," Yugi said as he pointed to the game shop, which were only a couple houses away. "We just went a different way" Yugi said sadly as he walked faster to the shop like he was trying to avoid Yami. When they both reached the game shop Yugi went upstairs to his and Yami's room. Yugi felt like Yami didn't trust him anymore with simple things.  
  
~ You can say all this and more, but If I ever lose my faith in you  
  
There'd be nothing else for me to do~  
  
Yami was watching TV downstairs as he waited for Yugi to finish his own homework. He heard Yugi's tiny footsteps come down the stairs. Yami smiled as his small lover was coming downstairs changed into a rather large baby blue t-shirt and green shorts. Yet he wasn't wearing a smile that went with every outfit.  
  
"Yugi what is wrong?" Yami asked softly and comforting as Yugi snuggled with Yami on the couch with his look alike boyfriend.  
  
"Yami do you still trust me with what I say?" he said sadly as he was holding his tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes, why do you ask?" he still said softly trying to comfort the young boy who seemed frightened about something.  
  
"Nothing..." Yugi said quietly as he was still watching TV with his lover.  
  
~ Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV~  
  
Yami was still watching TV and so was Yugi. Yami saw an ad for a product on TV that worked very well in fact. Yami thought it was a rip off and started to yell at the TV.  
  
"That is a rip of don't you think, Yugi?" Yami asked his ever so close to crying aibou. He then looked at his hikari's sad eyes.  
  
"No Yami I think that is a good deal" Yugi sad wiping what tears that had fallen on his angelic face.  
  
"Right!" he said sarcastically to Yugi who continued to look sad and down.  
  
~You can say I lost my belief in our politicians They all seem like game show hosts to me~  
  
Almost twenty minutes there was a special on the news on the about the upcoming presidential debate. (A/N: Let us pretend they live in America) Yami seemed to be confused about the whole thing. Yugi wanted to explain the whole thing but he didn't trust his voice at the moment so he used the mind-link.  
  
~If I ever lose my faith in you There'd be nothing else for me to do~  
  
/ See Yami that person says he wants to lower taxes, the other says he wants them to stay the same to keep schools up and running/  
  
// The guy that wants to lower taxes is going to win//  
  
/ Think the guy who wants to keep taxes the same will win, have faith in me/  
  
// I will//  
  
~I could be lost inside their lies without a trace But every time I close my eyes I see you~  
  
' I could never lose my faith in you, Yugi' Yami thought to himself as he held Yugi closer to himself. "Yugi, you do realize you're my good luck charm" Yami said to Yugi in his love-filled voice only to be presented to Yugi.  
  
"Now, I do"  
  
(Next day at school)  
  
~I never saw a miracle of science~  
  
Mrs. Chow-Gove was passing out the grades for the lab they had yesterday. She was calling the name of the first person's name on the sheet. They had to share a lab sheet since the school was cutting down on paper.  
  
"Yugi Mutou" she called out. Yugi was looking grimly at the teacher for this was one of the biggest grades of the class and surely had failed on. He remembered the comment the teacher made after Yami killed the whole thing  
  
"You killed him"  
  
Yugi winced as he remembered the comment. The teacher gave Yugi the paper with a warm smile. 'She never gives a smile when she passes a failing paper' Yugi thought. He held the paper as if it was about to burst into flames then the teacher announced.  
  
"Yugi Mutou, you can have that A. Do you know why?"  
  
Yugi simply shook his head meaning that he didn't understand why they got an A.  
  
"You and Yami demonstrated that mixing blood can cause death and will so you receive an A.  
  
Yugi simply went to his desk and smiled. Yami saw him smile thought about how beautiful his smile was. ' I told you Yugi that you were my lucky charm' Yami thought about him again.  
  
~ That go from a blessing to a curse~  
  
Yugi then used his mind-link to tell Yami about the miracle grade they had received.  
  
/ I told you God was watching us/  
  
// Well Ra, was also watching //  
  
/ I wonder if there friends/  
  
// I bet they are//  
  
~I never saw no military solution~  
  
Joey walked by them after class as they headed to their extra advanced class named Avid, which encouraged college awareness.  
  
"Hey guys the war is almost over" Joey said hopefully. Joey was one of those people that didn't encourage the war in Iraq.  
  
"Yah I heard" Yugi said happily since he was also against the war in Iraq. Yami of course, didn't think the war was any closer from ending but he decided that if Yugi and Joey thought it was almost over then he did too.  
  
~That didn't always end up something Worse but let me say it first, If I ever lose my first If I ever lose my faith in you There'd be nothing else for me to do~  
  
"Yugi, I agree"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: So how much did it suck?  
  
Yugi: Yah  
  
Yami: I'm way too negative in that story.  
  
Yugi: Oh, please review nicely but if you hated it than we want to know to so please review.  
  
A/N: Yah, I was working on this story when I was on writer's block for my other story so this is it for now well maybe. So anyway review please 


End file.
